User talk:Ultimo Hana
Welcome Heyy, you got an account ^_^! Keep on editing whenever/whatever you can! On a side note, today's Rune's birthday... he turns fifteen if we follow the storyline of the manga.... Reikanobutushi 02:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep! I going to fix this place up! Ultimo Hana 02:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Ultimo wiki! It's nice to meet other Ultimo fans. Thanks for your work. KimeraRealm 00:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) KimeraRealm, it's me, Hana, the used-to-be-non-user person that edit a lot here. Ultimo Hana 00:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. It's great to see you have an account now. :) KimeraRealm 19:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ultimo Hana 20:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Response Great work getting in, I fixed up Chapter 13 a bit. Oh, and to become an Admin, that's up to the present Admin who has the authority to give you the position or ask the Wiki Community themselves to "adopt" this if the current hasn't been in for a while or some other reason. It all depends on your performance and what you've done to contribute to the community. Zeromaro 22:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Thanks! I tried to talk to Reikanobutushi, but she didn't answer me yet.....and I been working all alone for days already! I wonder were is everybody..........Ultimo Hana 22:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't answer sooner, I was busy typing up a science essay -_-... You can basically become an administrator by what Zeromaro said, not by the number of edits you have (though on some other wikis that is the policy). But since there are barely any members, I can just appoint you it right now. But you know, being an admin. is a big responsibility. And I just can't give it out that easily... But if others think it's right thing to do, and if you show me you can certainly do it (which, judging by your tremendous amount of edits, you can), I'll make you an admin. Reikanobutushi 02:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ummm.........Yes! I like to become an admin! But remember, I'm still new at using tools and coding formats around here, only typing please. Ultimo Hana 02:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin SO, this is Divinecross. Thanks for your edits, it's really appreciated. I see you want to become an admin. For the criteria, you pass. You edit valuably and you really have the spirit. I'm finding a replacement for myself because I only have 5 more months for my Wiki life. If you can do the responsibilities of an admin (kicking out vandals, maintaining pages, etc.), I can make you one. Yes! I would like to be a admin! But what do you mean you habe "5 more months for my wiki life"? You're one for the best users here! Ultimo Hana 22:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice!! Actually I think it is very good you got the account. Anyways, due to your hard work, I'm gonna double check your admin privledges. Also put Bureaucrat...umm...don't think there is a difference but still... Thanks, Gatogirl! What's a bureacrat? Ultimo Hana 23:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, it's Divinecross, and, I thought Gato really left >_< but anyway. A BeRCt is someone, usually an administrator (but not necessarily) who can change another user's rights. Japanese raws Somebody posted it on the livejournal community for Ultimo: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9g6nq6tyz9zen1n The quality isn't as good as ikunlun's scans. The pages are a very dark gray, on some of them the corners are ripped off. But it's in Japanese, which is good. If your computer doesn't have Windows 7 or Windows XP it'll be hard to open the file, as it is zipped. I don't even know if I'm allowed to post the file to the raws here, so please don't spread this link around :O. Reikanobutushi 15:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I can't download stuff or my mom will kill me! Ultimo Hana 22:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh :(. It's all right. Japanese is JUST as hard as Chinese anyway. And like I said, the quality isn't as good as ikunlun.net's scans. Reikanobutushi 22:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's Divinecross. I can download the zips... =D Hmmm........that nice to know, but they are still raws and I don't UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!! And you never answer my question, about your whole "5 more months" thing, you're the only codist we have! Speaking on which, about the bars up top, do you how make tab with tabs? Ya know, when.........I don't really know to explain it, but do you get I'm saying? Ultimo Hana 17:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you understand what I mean I have 5 more months left with my Wikia life. It's such a pity that I have to leave, I know...but...I won't be completely gone, anyway! I can still edit, but it will be less often. And...I don't understand...the tab part. Please explain. And also, I noticed that the chapter summaries had a buttload of grammar and spelling errors. That is my current project for now, aside from coding. Yes, I am the only codist here, so I suggest if you have any layout suggestions for the main page, tell me immediately since I have only 5 months. DVineC Ummmm.......you know when you move your mouse to the arrow on the bar and tabs roll out? Well, in other wikis I've visit they have subtabs-like thingy within them......do you get whant I'm saying now? Ummm.....go to the Kingdom Heart Wiki and look that their sidebar, maybe you'll see what I'm talking about.....Ultimo Hana 17:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you mean the sidebar? You can edit it since you're sysop like I am. The girl from FF Wiki...I'm not sure. If you want the exact link to edit the sidebar, here it is: http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation ---Always remember that the sidebar is only limited to 4 columns. DVineC Shojo ga Shonen Hi, this is DVineC again. Can I ask if you're a boy, or a girl? I'm a girl, Dvine. All the users here are girls! I'm at school right now, the bell going to ring soon. See you later! Ultimo Hana 17:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes. I just noticed that all us here are girls...school? How old are you, Hana? I'm high school student. Ultimo Hana 17:10, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Anime Twitter Is it a part of the Ultimo wiki? If so, could you link me? Thanks Kate.moon 02:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) If you mean the sites, I guess that's a "yes" because we all go there to SEE new chapters of the series. Only user: Alois Trancy understands chinese and user: Reika is studying japanese and told us that she download some of the raws chapters. Their are three things I want you to do; #Find someone that can be our translators, they need to talk to Reika about the raws scans, but here the link to the two chinese site *Ikunlun: http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 Chapters are from top to bottom, new ones are at the bottom. *Dm5: http://www.dm5.com/Type.aspx?id=4696 I mostly suggest this one to everyone to use this one, it's lable their chapters by numbers *If any one can tranalate chinese for us go here to Alois Trancy forum where he is translating the chapters from the chinese sites. He working on chapter 23, but not very into the Shounen Jump USA loop and didn't know we need chapters 21-25 translate. If any can translate chinese to english from us go here: http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t2-chapter-23, He's the on;y one there, I'm sure he will like the help! ^-^ 2. Find someone that a post the translated chapters on online manga site. Tell him/her about the links. 3. SPREAD THE WORD TO THE AWESOME SERIES OF KARAKURIDOJI ULTIMO BY HIROYUKI TAKEI OF SHAMAN KING AND STAN LEE OF MARVELS COMICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ You think you can do that? Ultimo Hana 03:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) For the translations, I need you to make a page specifically on Ultimo wiki so I can tweet and link the page back to Wikia. Otherwise, I can't link to a site that's not part of Wikia. I can tweet that but please give me a link that's relevant on Ultimo wiki so I can link it back...and then I can do it for you. :) Kate.moon 04:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) There a forum page called "We need A Translator": Forum:We Need A Translator. Will that do? Ultimo Hana 04:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'll use that. I'll tweet saying Ultimo Wiki needs translator help with a link to the forum. Hope it helps Kate.moon 19:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ultimo Hana 19:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I sent out a tweet about translators, so I hope someone will contact me or the wiki! Let me know if you need anything else! Kate.moon 00:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 00:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) History Hey, Hana, it's just a matter of fact that every single one of the old users here have left and Reika, Kimera, Alois, and us are a new generation. I've been bored a lot recently, so I found it very interesting to look up the history of this wiki. Gato's talk page has been cleared, which is bannable but I read its history and found out something interesting. I also read some of the old users' talk pages, (Badass Canadian, Gato, BlackStar, etc.) and it was awhile since they found who the founder of this wiki was (Takeshi57). I want to search for the remaining past events and histories of this wiki because as an admin, I have to write a history page for the wiki. If you find something interesting, tell me. Divinecross Sure, I guess, and don't forget about Zeromaro! He's not here a lot, but he comes around when something new happen.....and there are the users here , but haven'y even help out yet!............If you're bored why don't you try working one of the pages? The pages the times centuries still needs work, ya'know! And I been thinking the once I'm finish with decorating the chapters summaries, I start on a history sections for the characters! ^-^ You know, write about their past, childhood, and present that going on in the series. I also been thinking about how to gather more memebers, I tried going to the deviantArt club of Ultimo, but nothing! T-T And I tried sending mail to the fanfiction authors at fanfiction.net, but they all reply with a turndown! T-T So they are hopless! Try talking to Zeremaro about it, but don't think he understand what I'm getting at......v-_-.......and there's Reika, I try to telling her about hitting wikis about Takei and Lee's works and series like Shaman King Wiki(they have some good users there) or some Marvel comics wiki, but she takes a more shadowly way. And by that I mean she simply mention she that she work at the Ultimo wiki in her profile! Sigh........... Ultimo Hana 19:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ^ I tried that. While they do have good editors over at the Shaman King wiki, they'rw not much.... Of a community. Lime, somebody makes an edit once a day xD. The same thing at the Bakuman wiki. I wanted to try the Genkaku Picasso wiki, but it looks like they abandoned it... Reikanobutushi 20:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC). Sigh.......I guess it just us than......Ultimo Hana 21:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oi Hi. Yes, I haven't forgotten Zeromaro. He worked on the chapter summaries along with me. Oh, I also have to ask you, because I'm making this a fad of the wiki. Aside from Wisdom or etc., what virtue do you think you can represent? You can look up this list (redirect to the page) and decide what virtue fits you most. The fad is about making yourself a doji...well, not really...you can see the example I made on the first section of my userpage. Divinecross I don't know.....I'm not really into those kinds of stuff. Ultimo Hana 17:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yosh! Then, is "Hana the Balanced" fine for you? You know...anyway...I'm asking you directly: Exactly how old are you? <3 Divinecross I'm 15, turning 16 on April 1. Ultimo Hana 22:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm turning 16 on March 23 Darkspine 22:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I'm turning 16 on December 20th. Anyways, we should focus on Chapter 26. Reikanobutushi 22:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes, we're all teenagers....and I'll check the chapter out right now. I be back to post a comment. Ultimo Hana 22:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) WHOA! WE'RE ALL THE SAME AGES! I MEAN, NEARLY! I TURNED 16 ON THE 14TH OF FEBRUARY !!! AWESOMESAUCE x) ---Divinecross Yea, yes. Nothing to get too excited about -_- All the wikis around the internet are run by teenagers or young adults. I'm at school right now so no time to talk, sorry! Ultimo Hana 17:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. Have fun schooling. <3 Yeah, right! Ultimo Hana 16:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL - I feel old. (21 here...) For the record, bureacrat...I don't think there is no difference in priviledges but I think it was supposedly one step higher than admin...or was it the other way around. Anyways, it is more important if we had a larger crew to organize though...but you're in both so it is all good. Appreciated with all the edits for this thing. I'm gonna appear probably with a new name and poke in sometimes...I'll change my main link when it is time. Funny thing about Badass Canadian. -I'm moving this to Divine's anyways...- (If there is mention of him though - I'd put him as moderators - I may have given him priviledges though at the time because he was hope before all you guys came along.) He was actually enthustastic but he disappeared like the rest of the original crew before really doing that much then he wanted. Same with me but he disappeared REALLY quickly. You'd think he'd be the forefront of the original crew but he just left with the first. Yes, Zeromaro also need some love too. Oh, and Ch. 26 is up in Chinese...Gatogirl12345 05:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You're kinda of late for that news. Gatogirl. Everybody knows that already, you need to catch up to the loop around here! I'm at school right now, so I have no time to talk! Ultimo Hana 16:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You do have to point out that I kinda came back. It will take me a while though. Yeah, BC and Zeromaro are STILL not mentioned at all in staff so that's kinda what I was pointing out. As for Ch 26, I guess you guys already got the news but I found it interesting that no one in the lj has updated that fact and in the past, the lj went first in news... and there were a few people that just got the news about ch. 26. Ugh, I guess the lj is dying. You guys have tried talking to the TvTropes - Ultimo people for the wiki, right? I'm guessing rejection too. :/ I feel at this point right now with Ultimo where just all attemps made for this series besides the wikis (I created the TvTropes page and the myanimelist group and the TVTropes is obviously surviving -that wiki can only get better with show facts- while the myanimelist people just wanted to be in the group but that was really it.) This is really one of the last I've seen that is surviving so that's pretty much the root of my negativity here which I know it is unfair but I can't help feeling like that although I do agree the more members, the better. There must be something.... Gatogirl12345 04:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I tired to talks to people on the fanfiction net, but they turn me down and were useless and the tried the post links at devaintART clubs but it was totally NA-DA. why don't you try talking to the LJ and I know place call "Shamen Nation" were they post news on all about Takei-sensei. Ultimo Hana 21:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sudden Drama Hye, this is Divinecross. i will point out Zeromaro and BC on the staff page later, at least...Gato, what's with this sudden drama? I can tell you have changed drastically from the moment you kind of went inactive. Sorry. I understand everthing you're talking about, but something's wrong... Yeah, that's what they basically are. Divinecross created a trope page out of boredom. (and on a side note I did talk to the people over at tvtropes, once again they refused in helping the wiki out...). Reikanobutushi 21:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, poohy! T-T Listen guys, I can't help talk right now, I gotta get started on my homework and check my stuff! Ultimo Hana 21:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so you did create a tropes page on this wiki. Interesting and possible but I don't really see muchTvTropes people refused? - figured. I have been defensive. This is really between Hana and I since I still can't shake the irritable memories where we argued especially that she used to get me to be active. (I hold grudges, takes time get out but I still remember a lot of things and let it eat me. Sucky, I know.) I understand her point and the fact that when she came - she really just saw a few people (Divine, Zero etc who I haven't say hi yet at the time) and an inactive admin (me) but honestly, half the time I just want to come back out of my own interest. (Also I kinda felt bad because I actually worked on a bit of stuff that took me a few days and no one mentioned it.) And Hana, I just feel irritable because I feel like when you direct to the others you thank, you applause, but when it comes to me I feel you just order me (it is probably not even 100% true but it's something I can's shake). Honestly, I kinda want to leave and then just pop in on my terms to see how the wiki doing and say hi to you and maybe be inspired to add to it but I dunno. I guess when I took it the director/admin position, I was REALLY excited. However, because already the manga is only once a month, I've been losing interests (not just in Ultimo, I barely have read manga in general let alone anime), falling behind on information, etc. I came back this time because I actually wanted to contribute to something and say hi but also since the wiki is caught up to the manga, there isn't much either. Gatogirl12345 02:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say its really caught up, but close! ^-^ And a lot of pages are still in need of being done!!! -__-^ Ultimo Hana 02:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) OH SHIT WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GALS FIGHTING ABOUT? Gato, so this is what you wanted to tell us? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have eased that feeling and coul've helped you settle that grudge. Please, don't fight. Everyone really appreciates what everyone else has done over here. This wiki would be nothing but sh!t if Gato and Hana or anyone of us haven't touched it. That's what Reika said. Hana, i suggest you talk to Gato more nicely. Gato needs respect; she's the one who gave me admin rights; I was the one who gave you, Hana admin rights. So, this settles it. As for Gato, don't take Hana's words personally in the wrong way. I really wanted to see you with us again even if it's only for a short or brief time, so don't EVER say that again. By the way, it's not like Hana's ordering you. She's like that even with Alois Trancy and somehow....Oh. Sorry. Gato please don't feel irritable because you are nothing close to it. And by the way, Gato, it's nice having you here. Your mere presence makes me jump up and down inside for no reason. Everyone (Well, I can't tell) missed you. Don't leave. Please. Don't. It's okay if you don't contribute but just stay and talk to us. I don't mind. Please, just don't leave. - Divinecross. Ughhhhh, enough of this, I'm ending this conversation! Seeing my sister in fights on the wikis she meddle with was one of the reasons I have always relunent to even edit a wiki! -_- Ultimo Hana 16:25, March 17, 2011 (UT Whoa...I have to go with Hana on this one and even though I totally appreciate it, it was my issues and lack of thick skin here more than anything for spilling guts on this page. Also Hana can crop out this convo if you want since I mostly wanted to write this out so I don't keep it in. We're not fighting about this now anyways. Hana, what pages in particular anyways that needs to get done? I really hope I get back into the fandom mode again at some point...I had good ones in the past and I miss it. D: Gatogirl12345 02:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. Ultimo Hana 18:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Hi, this is Dc. Thanks.... I was talking to Gatogirl...........? Ultimo Hana 18:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS A LESSON ESSENTIAL FOR ADMINS LIKE YOU, THIS ISN'T A LETTER "No. I'm sorry. Hana, I wrote the wrong section. And I'm wishing you good luck for something else. No offense to you, but I've been monitoring your MAINSPACE edits for quite a long time. They contain a lot of grammar and spelling errors. Even on your userpage, I see alot I want to correct. I've been getting tired of correcting your mistakes because my friends who are reading the pages you've edited only laugh at me, and that's wrong and very humiliating. After I correct all your errors, you edit again and make even more mistakes. Please, I would appreciate it if you drop the dream of correcting all the errors. I'd suggest spending your time on adding pictures and stuff. Leave the revising to me. No offense to you, Hana. I did my best to be blunt and flat so that you'll understand what I'm saying. And also, I have to warn you about your behavior in the talk pages. Concerning how you made Gato feel recently; how you bluntly point out Alois Trancy's errors without courtesy. You sometimes don't even apologize afterwards, not even close. You need to improve your attitude also. I noticed that you give people here (such as Gato and me) orders as if we were nothing but mere pawns...you want a plan and expect people to work it out; you don't even do the work yourself sometimes...And I don't think that's right; especially that you're an admin now. It's not like I'm against it. This is nothing personal; I'm just doing my job as an admin. People are taking what you say the wrong way, most of all. You need to improve your grammar and overalls because people are getting hurt sometimes because of that. Oh sh!t, I totally spoilt, I'm sorry. Again, don't take this personally. I'm doing my job as an admin. Don't feel mad or anything. I have restrained myself as much as possible. This kind of behavior is disturbing; and if you don't improve in a while..." ^ Don't take the above personally. Don't be scared, if ever. This is my tyrannical face. This is merely a lesson I need to teach you because you're an admin. The basic point of this lesson is that admins have two faces: the one they show in the public and to their friends, and the face they show to wrong-doers and vandals. I consider you a friend, but I don't mind if you put my name on a death note notebook. You are a very important contributor here, and everyone really appreciates everythin you've done to help. Questions? Did you understand the lesson? Tell me. That's my job. Question? Tell Me. I don't mind the bluntness, but it not like I enjoy being it talks pages, ya'know. I know I make mistakes, my teacher point it out in school.......If you say I can "leave revising to you", then fine, go ahead.........Ultimo Hana 19:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Template *is nervous* So I made a nav box, as you've seen. Do you think we should remove the doji's names from being displayed next to their masters? I just put them there in case anybody wanted to know.... Reikanobutushi 01:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, it really up to you, I don't feel like a fight with anybody now, I tired from all the fighting (mostly from all of DivineCross's tyranna) and busy with my own stuff. I do think we should take out the doji's names, but it's up to you, if you want I can take them out. I'll try working on decorating the chapters summaries with pictures tomarrow, but I might be busy with my sister.Plus, decorting requires the artistic mind to pick out the right pictures!! I always have go an online manga site, flip through the chapter'page and pick which will suit the summary I'm working on! But be sure greats moments alone for decorating of the characters' page when starting their history or synopsis!!! And I never allow double use of a picture, there no flair in it!!! It's a long tiring process, but that's how I roll! :) Ultimo Hana 02:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) So, we'll see the nav box. I'm confused. To tell you guys the truth, I'm gonna be in here for no less than a week. I'll clean up everything by that whole time...Divinus 09:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Im not looking for a fight with you :(. I think I will remove the doji's names, it makes the box look too big... Reikanobutushi 09:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but maybe you should change the box'name to "Human" or something. I saw you take out the non-doji masters' name, but they are still characters and they need to be in the box too! Or at least, in some way..........but its you're box and I have no right to change in without you're say so. Ultimo Hana 17:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Urghhhhhhhhh why? WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Why is that people here take all I say the wrong way?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Well, I support your removal of the doji names...Divinus 17:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I can't include the other people in because they're not doji masters.... Oh! What if we had a template for people on the good side? And a seperate nav box for the evil people? I think almost all of the other characters have shown which side they lean towards (though with the Antique Shop Owner and Yamato's mom...) Reikanobutushi 18:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, may we should just a HUGE template with sub sections. I seen some like that, I think the Shanmen King Wiki has something like that. Ultimo Hana 19:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh!!! I like that idea very much :) Let's try it! Reikanobutushi 19:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but take your time, no rushing! Ultimo Hana 19:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... you should just upload your own if you don't like hers. And if the pictures she uploaded are bad and would serve no purpose in any of the articles, then maybe you should delete them. But only if they can't be in ANY articles because of their quality. Nice job on decorating the chapter summaries, btw :D Reikanobutushi 22:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I want to clean them all out, but she's scray and bossy!!!! I dont' want to make her, and you how she can be!!! I was planning to expand to the characters' page and decorate them too, and I can't stand those pictures!!! Besides, some those pictures were the ones I was already planning to use, she cropped them rather small. Oh, and I need a favor, you know that "Add a photo gallary or slidshow" button, right? Well, in the sereis page, the pictures on the bottom look crooked and I've been having a hard time making look orderly, but I can't seem to use the button right. So was wondering if can do it for me, please? Ultimo Hana 00:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh, who's scary and bossy? Hey, not to be rude, and sorry if I'm not right, but may I ask who is "scary and bossy"? Thanks. Divine's ghost Oh, its nothing for anybody to get worry aboout. The conversation is already over. Ultimo Hana 16:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Conversation maybe over but do edit them to get that better quality. (The logo we're using is actually our second...I was actually getting nuts of our first one.... ^^;) Did anyone see this? Ultimo SJ Heroes The image looks like an animated variant of Ultimo and Yamato - maybe a preview of how the anime is going? Ugh, second look and it could as well be just a more awesome looking manga art. :( Gatogirl12345 20:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC)